Family
by Julez
Summary: The Dursly's sink to new lows invoving Harry. While the rating is probely pretty strict I wanted to play it safe. Continued at long last. Tell me what you think please.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter in any form; I am borrowing the characters and settings strictly for the entertainment of others, and myself and am receiving no monetary compensation for any thing that I write. The Harry Potter characters and settings belong first and foremost to J.K. Rowling, and then to a host of others parties, none of whom are me.

          Please forgive me for any characters who are out of character, I am not J.K. Rowling and so can not write as her, I can only write as I believe the characters are feeling, and that isn't always correct. So read my story and then tell me what you think of, I can't improve it any if I don't have someone's input besides my own. So here goes.

**~Family~**

Chapter One

Harry sat in the dark room staring out the boarded up window at the moon. The moon was the raven-haired boy's only company these days. As soon as he had arrived at his Uncle and Aunts house for the summer holidays he had been locked in his cousin's spare room with all the broken and discarded playthings Dudley had acquired throughout the years. Everything was broken, or worthless, including the bulb in the light fixture. This year, unlike years past he didn't even have his owl Hedwig to keep him company, his Uncle had torn her cage from Harry's hands and left her there at the King's Cross Train station when he passed through the platform separating the muggle station with the wizarding platform 9 ¾. Harry could only hope that one of his friends had seen what happened and had taken the white owl safely home with them.

Maybe his friends would come rescue him again like in second year when they didn't receive any owls from him, and all there owl post returned unopened. Not that he felt that he really deserved to be saved from his relatives he thought, after all he had let Cedric be killed just weeks before during the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. "Kill the spare" Voldemort's words still haunted his thoughts sleeping and awake. If only he had just taken the trophy instead of convincing Cedric to take it with him then the older boy would still be alive, he thought. Well, he would find out if his friends thought of him, his birthday was the next day, and tradition for the last four years was that the Weasley family would come and get him sometime on his birthday. Oh, well, like that will really happen, Harry told himself, Professor Dumbledore told you at the end of the year that you wouldn't be able to the Burrow this year, and the Weasley's would never go against anything that Dumbledore told them. He was stuck here in the dark for the rest of the holidays; Harry turned his back to the window, and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep; the moon wasn't really the most interesting of company.

The next morning Harry was woken by his Aunt's shrill shrieks, "Vernon, Vernon, you'll never believe what these people on the phone want. They want to buy the boy as their daughter's manservant; we would never have to see him again, I've already told them how strange he is and they still want him, they'll pay us to take the freak off our hands!"

"Petunia Dear, if this is true how soon can they get here, and of course they will have the papers for us to sign so that we never have to see him again and they will take all his belonging as well!" Vernon stampeded down the stairs when he heard his wife's excitement. They were finally going to be rid of the burden that had been with them for the past fourteen years, since Petunia's sister Lily had been murdered by her own kind.

"Oh, yes Vernon, they have already said so, and if we want to sell him, they can be here in a matter of two hours!" Petunia gushed.

So, they're going to sell me as a slave to some rich snobs daughter, Harry thought as he listened to his Aunt and Uncle shout at excitement at the prospect of getting rid of him. Well, that can't be as bad as staying here in the dark; at least I'll have some light.

"Well, Petunia, tell the folks that we'll see them in two hours, we're delighted to sell them the boy. I'll go see that he is ready when they get here." Vernon laughed, before stumping back up the stairs to the door of the room where Harry was locked in. "Well, boy, finally after fourteen years we're getting rid of you for good, you are going to be some little rich girl's slave."

They are really going to sell me, Harry thought, this person they're selling me too could by Voldemort and they wouldn't even care. I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this, and if does what he thinks of it. Who knows maybe these people will be better then the Dursleys. Maybe I can still go to Hogwarts, after all even rich girls have to go to school right and surely the aren't allowed to bring their servants with them. Maybe, just maybe, this will all turn out for the better.

Well, there is the first chapter, it's shorter then most other chapters should be because, I'm hoping that this format works, I don't want to have a whole lot typed and then have it not work when I post it. Another chapter should be posted in the next couple of days, but after that I can't tell just how long it will be between postings, I'm a college student and I do work for the university so I don't always have a whole lot of time. Please review and tell me what you think, if I don't think that anyone is reading this I won't continue. Flames are welcome, they tell me what is wrong with the story and so help me improve it.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own the characters or settings of Harry Potter, they are owned first and foremost by J.K. Rowling. Oh, who am I kidding, you've heard it all before, you know the drill.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter, you know who you are, as for who is coming to get Harry, you'll find out soon enough. Please continue to review, actually a few suggestions as too how to improve the story would be greatly appreciated.

**~Family~     **Chapter two

"Well Boy, in two hours you will never be our problem again. Now, we can't have your new owners thinking you were neglected, they might end up not wanting you, or worse yet, feel sorry for you," Vernon Dursley sneered at the son of his late sister-in-law as he grabbed the boy by his ebony hair dragging him to the bathroom. "You have one hour boy to make yourself presentable," Mr. Dursley slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed, mostly out of relief. For the first time since arriving at the Dursley's house this summer he was going to be clean! As Harry bathed he was careful as he avoided the many cuts and bruises he had suffered this summer at his Uncle and cousin's hands. Finally, all the dried blood was gone from his body, he hurriedly dressed and unsuccessfully tried to tame his wild hair. 

Moments later Harry was seated quietly on his packed trunk listening to his Aunt Petunia's tirade, "for fourteen years, ever since my sister got herself killed we have cared for you as if you were our own only to receive disrespect from you. Well, we can't put up with it any longer! You are lucky we've put up with it so long Boy; you have no idea how lucky. We have been more than generous to you and never received so much as a thank you in return. So now you had better not embarrass us when you go to stay with this new family, they are the only thing keeping you out of an orphanage." The doorbell interrupted his Aunt's ranting, "Well boy, what are you waiting for? Go answer the door!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry carefully stood trying not to notice the many aches and pains assaulting his body. Standing at the door was an aloof blond girl with piercing blue eyes, her blond hair done up in a sleek chignon on the back of her head, behind her stood. 

The girl turned to the couple standing behind her, "is that him? He sure doesn't look like much, are you sure that he would be able to carry my things for me?"

"Well dear, if he doesn't work out we can send him away and get you a new servant, don't you worry. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, is there somewhere where we can go to speak privately? The man asked, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he thought the Dursley's and everything they had were below him and his wife. "Dear-heart, why don't you stay here and get to know the boy, you might include that grossly overweight one as well."

"Yes father, though I don't know why I should, after all, he is only a servant," the girl sighed. "I'd say that he would do better to get know the chauffer Charlie. After all, they do teach at that school you send me too, that we are better then our servants and so shouldn't associate with them, it will only give them airs if we do, and then they will be no good as servants. As for the Blob, why would I have anything to do with such a disgusting piece of flesh, he doesn't even deserve to call himself a piece of humanity. I'd rather read, I don't know why you dreg me along with you to pick up the runt."

"Very well, you may read while your mother and I finalize everything," the man sighed. He then turned to Harry, "Boy, are you sure that all your belongings are packed?" 

"Yes, Sir. I am, Sir" Harry whispered. He was going to have to put up with that blond snob? Already she seemed worse than Malfoy, Harry snuck a glance at her and noticed the book she was reading, _Hogwarts, A History_, the spotted the glance and winked. No, it couldn't be could it? The girl looks nothing like her, but who else would want to read that book?

"Good, then you can take the trunk and anything else out to Charlie in the car," the man turned his attention back to Harry's Uncle and Aunt. 

Harry lifted his trunk, still thinking about the book that the girl was reading, who else but a witch would be reading that book? Slowly making his to the car that the family had came in Harry failed to notice the familiar red hair of the chauffer. The chauffer muttered something under his breath and the trunk became almost weightless, but Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice this until a voice jerked him out of his thoughts, "Harry, you alright there, do you need some more help, that lightening charm did work didn't it?"

"Wha, what?" Harry looked up at the chauffeur's smiling face, "Charlie? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania?"

"Well, Hermione and my little brothers came up with this plan to get you free of the Muggles, and I do mean _all_ my little brothers, even Percy, and well, the Grangers still needed a chauffer to make them look legate to the Muggles and well since Bill couldn't because he just doesn't look like the chauffer type and Percy doesn't know how to drive and thee was absolutely no way we were going to let the twins come and get, I got sent for to come play chauffer for you. Don't worry, you never have to come back here again, that was Percy's part in all this, he drew up the papers saying that the Dursleys have sold you and therefore can no longer claim anything to do with you, as far as the wizardry world is concerned, the Dursley family no longer exists." Charlie laughed.

"But Charlie, why did Hermione's family come to get me then, rather than yours?"

"Well, you see, Dumbledore said that you couldn't stay at the Burrow, but that you could stay at Hermione's house because since she is muggle-born and You-Know-Who is back Dumbledore has put up all the same charms there as he has here, so it's just as safe there. Ron has already thought of spending time with you two, in fact he informed everyone that since you and Hermione couldn't come to the Burrow that he would be staying at Hermione's house too, just to make sure you two stayed out of trouble. Well Dumbledore didn't seem to mind and neither did the Grangers because there is already a floo connection open to Weasleys, Grangers and Potters only between the Grangers' house and the Burrow, oh yeah, Dumbledore said to tell you that that connection was also open to Mooney's house for you, Hermione, Ron, and Padfoot and Moony, whatever that means."

Harry could only stare at the second Weasley child, they had thought of everything, but there was still one thing that no one had told him and he was bursting to know. "Charlie, would you happen to know if any of the other Gryphindors happened to pick up my owl Hedwig, my Uncle made me leave her behind at the train station."

"Well Harry, your in luck, there is a pretty little snowy owl waiting for you at Hermione's house, I'm told that she almost died of shock when she saw your owl sitting there all by herself, she was sure that something was dreadfully wrong and that we had to save you from the Dursleys because they were going to kill you are some such. But you know, I think it was you leaving behind your owl that convinced Dumbledore that something was terribly wrong with your life at the Dursley's. And here comes Hermione and her folks, you ready to leave this place forever? You are now officially a Weasley-Granger, we couldn't decide which family would get you so, both families will claim you as their own. How does it feel to have six older brothers and two sisters?"

Harry crawled inside the car, making sure he was in the front seat so the Dursleys wouldn't expect anything and started to sob, he couldn't remember ever having a true family, let alone two that wanted to claim him as their own. Now he just had to make himself believe it.

Well there you go, there is the second chapter, what do think, should I continue it some more, or just call it good, the choice is up to you tell me in your reviews, remember I welcome flames, and other criticism, how can you improve anything if you are only told how bad it is? Till next time, and I know when that will be or even if that will be, remember you have to tell me if you want me to continue, I can't read your minds, I don't even know your names. 


	3. Chapter Three

Well here is the next installment of Family, sorry it has taken so long to get written, I've been working on some original stories that I may post soon. Thank you for all those who have reviewed, I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in the previous chapters, I will get around to fixing those but I don't know when. If there is anyone willing to beta this for me let me know, if not please be patient.

O.K. once again I do not own any characters, settings, or a majority of the characters' history. I am just a poor university student trying to keep awake during lectures.

You are now officially a Weasley-Granger, we couldn't decide which family would get you so, both families will claim you as their own. How does it feel to have six older brothers and two sisters?"

Harry crawled inside the car, making sure he was in the front seat so the Dursleys wouldn't expect anything and started to sob, he couldn't remember ever having a true family, let alone two that wanted to claim him as their own. Now he just had to make himself believe it.

~Family~ Chapter three

The Granger family hurried out the front door of number four Privet Drive, "I don't know how that boy managed to survive fifteen years with that family, they were only too happy to sell him off for the right amount of money," Dr. Granger steamed to his wife and daughter. "Why didn't the boy tell anyone it was so bad?"

"Harry has never been very open with what happens, well what happened, at his Aunt and Uncle's. He doesn't like to talk about it," the blond Hermione sighed to her parents. "I'll tell you one thing, we'll have a hard time keeping the Weasley's from coming and cursing the Dursleys, I'm almost surprised that Charlie managed to restrain himself."

Charlie met the Grangers with an open door, "the only thing keeping me from going and cursing them is the need to get Harry away from here," Charlie muttered with a glance to the huddled boy in the front seat. "As soon as we get to your house I'm going to appearate home and then floo to Hogwarts, I think we need to get Madame Pomphrey to take a look at him. Something isn't right."

Charlie took his place behind the wheel and started the car, "actually, I think I'll pull over here in a few minutes and take off all the charms and then let you drive Dr. Granger, then I'll meet you back at your house with Mum and Poppy Pomphrey. The sooner they check Harry over the better."

"Charlie, don't worry about taking the charm off the car yet, with it larger we can move Harry to the backseat where he can be more comfortable Russell can drive the car home. Now let's get away from this terrible house." Dr. Elizabeth Granger sighed.

"Good, I'll do that," Charlie asserted.

"Charlie, do you know what phase the moon is in tonight?" Hermione spoke up suddenly.

"No," Charlie muttered in confusion, why would Hermione go from being worried about her best friend to wanting to know what phase the moon was in?

"Well, do you know how close we are to the full moon?"

"It was four nights ago, why this sudden interest in the moon?" Charlie sighed.

"I'll floo to Mooney's as soon as we get home and get Moony and Padfoot, they'll want to be with Harry. If it was the full moon I wouldn't dare go near Mooney's house, he's a werewolf." Hermione sighed. "Charlie, you have to promise you won't turn Padfoot in, he's innocent, Peter Pettigrew framed him. It would break Harry's heart if anything happened to Padfoot."

"Hermione, who are Moony and Padfoot, Professor Dumbledore mentioned them too, said that they can use the floo network from Mooney's house to and from your house and the Burrow?" Charlie sighed. "Besides, that sounds like the names of the twins' heroes and if it is that in itself is scary."

"Well, they are the twins' heroes, but the twins don't know, their real names are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they were best friends with Harry's Dad, Sirius is even Harry's godfather, but since he's on the run he can't have Harry stay with him, and Professor Lupin would take Harry but he can't because he's a werewolf," Hermione explained. "They would do anything for Harry, and Harry would do anything for them."

"Well, if you think they would be able to help Harry go and get them Dear," Hermione's mother told her, "though you may want to wait until the school nurse and Mrs. Weasley get to our house so that Harry has someone he knows with him."

"Yes, Mum." Hermione sighed. "Charlie, why don't you pull over here, there doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Charlie pulled over, took out his wand and removed the charms disguising the members of the Granger family; "I'll take care of the car when we meet back at your house." Charlie vanished.

"Daddy, do you want to help Harry into the back seat, I think he'll be more comfortable back here," Dr. Russell Granger did as his daughter requested and twenty minutes later they arrived at their house to be met by the entire Weasley family as well as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Immediately Sirius had his godson in his arms, "Hermione, lead the way, were do you want him, Madame Pomphrey is inside waiting for us."

Hermione lead the way into the large Victorian home, "Harry's bedroom will be the first one on the left at the top of the stairs." Padfoot hurried up the stairs with his best friend's son in his arms.

An hour later Madame Pomphrey made her way into the living room where all Harry's loved ones were waiting anxiously for any news as to his condition. "Well, I wish I had better news to tell you all, he's been beaten badly, I'm surprised that the boy was conscious when you got to him, his appendix was enlarged and had to be removed, and to top it off the boy is badly malnourished. Right now he is in a deep sleep, and that is probably the best thing for him. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if the two of you would like to go sit with him that would be acceptable, he is going to need a lot of love, care and understanding when he wakes, from all of you," The hospital wing mistress had barely finished her speech before Harry's best friends were racing up the stairs to sit with him as he slept.

"He's going to be fine Hermione," Ron assured his friend as they looked down on Harry's pale face. "Come on, he's Harry Potter, he has to be fine, if You-Know-Who can't kill him, neither can three of the worst sort of muggles." The last part was whispered, as if to reassure himself.

Well, there is the third chapter of Family, is it any good, let me know, I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. Remember, if my spelling and grammar offend you then volunteer to beta read the story for me, I'm terrible at grammar and spelling both guess it's a good thing I'm not an English major huh. Please, please, please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Please forgive me for taking so long to get this new chapter out, I realize it has been a month, but a combination of writer's block, schoolwork and job kept me from writing, well that and inspiration for my original stories that may someday make it onto ff.net if I can ever get them past the beginning. 

Psycochick I would love for you to beta read for me but this is the only way that I could get hold of you, that and lack of time.

**_Just a reminder that I own nothing._**

**__**

Family Chapter Four 

Harry opened his eyes, why hadn't his Aunt's shrill shriek woken him yet; surly she wouldn't let him sleep this late into the morning would she? More importantly, why didn't he recognize this room at all! Granted he didn't have his glasses on, but even the blur was unfamiliar.

There was a slight stirring beside him, curious, Harry turned his head, was that bushy brown hair? Or was his eyesight even blurrier than usual? But bushy brown hair means Hermione and why would she be by his bed? This wasn't anywhere he knew from Hogwarts or the Burrow. Then it all came flooding back to him, the Dursley's, no food, the beatings, the blood, the pain, being sold, the blond girl reading _Hogwarts: A History_, Charlie Weasley waiting out at the limo for him, and Padfoot carrying him into a house he had never seen before. That must mean that that was Hermione's bushy brown mane beside him. "Hhhermione," Harry slurred as he moved to stroke the bushy brown hair resting on the bed by his hand.

"Huh," Hermione lifted her head when she felt a hand on her hair. Her warm cinnamon eyes met confused pain filled emerald eyes. "Harry? Your awake!" Hermione's outburst brought movement to his other side.

"Huh, Hermione wha you mean?" A familiar, sleepy voice was heard form his other side.

"Ron, wake up and go get your Mum, Harry's awake," Hermione smiled, then repeated "Harry's awake," as if to reassure herself it was true.

"How long," Harry stammered, trying to organize his thoughts into some semblance of order, "how long have I been here?"

"About two weeks, you were in pretty bad shape when we got to you. Oh Harry Madame Pomphrey and Mrs. Weasley neither one were really sure if you were really going to pull through, especially this last week. The only thing keeping Padfoot, Moony, and the Weasleys from going and cursing the Dursley's is the thought that something might happen when he wasn't here. Well, you never have to go back there again Percy took care of that. Here and the Burrow are both your homes now. Oh, Harry it is so good to see you awake, I've been so scared."

"Hermione, where is here?" Harry whispered.

"Oh, here is my house. I hope you don't mind, Dumbledore thought it would be safer because he put up the same wards here as were at the Dursley's. He never would have left you there if he knew how bad it was, I know he wouldn't have. I've never seen the Headmaster so furious as when he came and saw you the day that we got you out of there. Harry, I hope you aren't too mad at us for buying you away from the Dursley's but it was the only way to legally get you away from there forever."

"Miss Granger, why don't you go wait in the hall with Mr. Weasley while I examine Mr. Potter," Madame Pomphrey came bustling into the room. "No Mr. Potter, how do you feel? Are you in any pain?" the mediwitch continued without waiting for any response from Hermione. "Well Mr. Potter, I must say that you are looking significantly better than the you have been, and I'm sure that you are curious as to just what has been wrong with you."

"Yes Ma'am, oh, my side hurts and so does just about everywhere else, But my side the worst."

"Yes well, we had to remove you appendix when you got here," Madame Pomphrey stated working a few spells, "Now, most of your wounds and bruises have healed, only the worst are still healing, I couldn't cure them all the way by magic because of the appendicitis, and the severe mal-nutrition. You are still suffering from mal-nutrition so you will be feeling extremely weak and tired for a while yet. Now I want you to stay in bed for at least two more days, I'll be back then to check on you. Right now, I'm going to go get you something to eat nothing solid yet, but after you eat you need to sleep. You are still healing. I'll send in your friends and they can stay with you until you go to sleep then they need to leave you to your sleep. Here is a potion for your pain." Madam Pomphrey glided out of the room.

"Harry, how you feeling mate, you've had us worried. You slept longer than Mum and Madame Pomphrey were expected; even the twins have stopped pulling tricks because they were so worried about you. And they just found out who the marauders really are!" Ron fairly flew into the room as soon as he was given permission.

"Hey Ron, how you doing?" Harry whispered, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Better now that we know that your going to be o.k." Ron laughed. "So how long they going to keep you in bed, mate?"

"Madame Pomphrey said at least two more days but I think I'll be longer, I am so tired and I really hurt." Harry whispered.

"Ron, quite down, Harry doesn't need all your noise, he needs peace and quite so that he can rest and heal," Hermione tossed her hair, "Harry, Madame Pomphrey is on her way with some broth as soon as you drink some of that you can get some more sleep. Oh, I'm so happy that your getting better." Hermione gave Harry a gentle hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't know what I would do without you, either one of my best friends."

Madame Pomphrey returned with a small bowl of broth, drink some this and then I'll give you a potion to help you sleep." Harry nodded his head and struggled to sit up, Ron reached over and helped him and was rewarded by a quarter of a smile. Harry drank a little of the broth and managed to drink the sleep potion before Ron had to help him lie down as he was to exhausted to move on his own, as soon as his head was back on the pillow Harry was asleep.

"Madame Pomphrey, how is Harry really? Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked softly as she smoothed Harry's unruly ebony hair on his forehead.

"I won't lye to you children, Mr. Potter isn't well, but he has improved greatly since we got him here. Only time will truly tell, only so many wounds can be cured by potions, and spells, some are much deeper and can't be detected with spell or potion and those take much longer to heal. Unless I'm mistaken, Mr. Potter has a great number of those psychological wounds and he's going to need his friends to stand by him and support him. It won't be easy."

"We know that Madame, and both of us will help Harry any way that we can." Ron sighed for once serious.

Well, that chapter is done, I know it was very short, but like I said before I haven't had a lot of time to write. I'm not saying when the next chapter will be out because I don't know, I really don't even know what it will be about, yes I am one of those crazy writers who writes as I go along without planning anything out. It has always driven my teachers crazy. Well, please review, tell me what you thought. Just please if you are going to trash my writing forget about, criticism is all well and even good if there is a point behind it, if you are just wanting to insult, please don't waste my time or yours.


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry that it always takes so long between updates, I just don't have a lot of time to write. **_Thank you to all my reviewers!_** But right now is dead week so I don't have a ton of homework, for those of you who don't know what dead week is it's the week before finals week, the only thing happening in classes is getting ready for tests. I do have to say however that this chapter will be fairly short as I have a case of writer's block when it comes to this fic so if you have any ideas for me that would work for this piece please review and tell me I need all the help I can get. I do know that this is going to be a Harry and Hermione fic and that Ron isn't going to have any problems with that at least not right away.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form own Harry Potter or anything recognizable from the book.

Family

Chapter five

            "Madame Pomphrey, how is Harry really? Is he going to be aright?" Hermione asked softly as she smoothed Harry's unruly ebony hair on his forehead.

            "I won't lye to you children, Mr. Potter isn't well, but he has improved greatly since we got him here. Only time will truly tell, only so many wounds can be cured by potions and spells, some are much deeper and can't be detected with spell or potion and those take much longer to heal. Unless I'm mistaken, Mr. Potter has a great number of those psychological wounds and he's going to need his friends to stand by him and support him. It won't be easy."

            "We know that Madame, and both of us will help Harry any way we can." Ron sighed, for once serious.

            "Ron, what do you think is going to happen? Do you really think Harry is going to be O.K.?" Hermione whispered staring at the ashen face of one of her best friends.

            "Mione, he'll be fine. He's Harry Potter after all, the dark lord can't kill him so three muggles shouldn't be able to," Ron whispered back, then narrowed his eyes. "Hermione, you've never reacted like this before when he's been hurt. Is there something going on that you'd like to tell me?"

            "Ron, I really like him, I like you as a brother but there is something about the way I feel about Harry that is anything but sister like. Oh Ron, I'm just so confused, and scared. What if we're wrong and he isn't fine?"

            "Don't even think that!" Ron growled. "He'll be just fine just like always. Get some sleep Hermione; you haven't slept much at all since you got Harry away from the muggles. You've been too busy worrying about him that you've neglected yourself, if you want to help Harry you need to get some sleep."

            "I don't want to leave him, the last time we left him alone resulted in this!" Hermione protested clutching Harry's hand.

            Ron sighed knowing that he would get Hermione too leave Harry's side, "Hermione, the bed is fairly big, I'm sure that nobody would think twice if you shared it with Harry." the red-head gave a short snort, "but you'd better be careful. You don't want to accidentally hurt him more."

            Hermione gave a half smile, "thanks Ron, I don't know what would I would do without you."

            "You would spend all your time in the library forgetting the rest of the world exists and wearing out your mind," Ron laughed as Hermione carefully crawled over Harry careful not to hurt him in anyway.

            "Thank you Ron, for everything, you promise you'll stay her with us?" Hermione yawned as she draped her arm gently over Harry's chest her hand coming to rest on the shoulder opposite her; within seconds of situating herself she was asleep. 

Ron looked over at his two best friends protectively, the three of them were so different but yet somehow they were so close, they had only known each other for about five years now and he couldn't think of what would do without one of them. Sure they had they're fights, there were the long stretches of time when he wouldn't speak to one of them and it was usually because he was being stupid but they were always there for each other when they were needed, and Harry needed him and Hermione, if only they had realized it sooner. No, he and Hermione had realized, and his brothers had believed them and helped them come up with a plan when the adults insisted that he would be safer at the muggles house. Ron sighed as he spotted the small smile on Harry's face, there was no doubt about it now, Harry was going to be just fine, it may take a while, but he would be just fine, as long as his family stood by him and supported him, and by family he didn't mean the ones by blood as far as Ron was concerned they no longer existed, he just wished that they could have gotten Harry out of there sooner. 

Maybe his friends had the right of it, Hermione hadn't been the only one not sleeping, he could do with a nap as well, Ron settled down on the floor his shoulder against the bed, resting his head on the bed next to Harry Ron closed his eyes and slept peacefully, happy in the knowledge that his best friend was going to be just fine.

I know that this isn't the best chapter and I did fall away from writing Harry's point of view, writing it omnipresent third person at least as far as Ron was concerned. Please review, I know it isn't the easiest thing in the world to do but it would really help me get over this writer's block. Please if you must tell me how awful my writing is please tell me why, make it constructive critizism rather then anything else, it really means nothing if it doesn't give a reason. And please most importantly keep you language clean and polite. Thank you everyone.


	6. Author's Note

This Story has now been discontinued. If it is ever continued it will be updated to fit with the then current cannon, however, it possibly will never be updated. Sorry.

~Julez~


	7. Chapter 6

O.K. what can I say, I know I said that this story was discontinued but I have a class this quarter that I really don't have to pay any attention to, I'll be writing. I can't promise that this is what I'll be writing because to be truthful I have an easier time with my original stories, but at least some of it will be this story. I know also that I said that it would be updated with the cannon, well that will take a few days but it will happen, luckily I don't really have that much to change but when I'm at it I'm going to go ahead and edit the entire story. So now without further ado (besides the disclaimer) I give you the sixth installment of Family.

The characters in this story all belong to J.K. Rowling and assorted other parties, but not me.

            ~Chapter 6~

Maybe his friends had the right of it, Hermione hadn't been the only one not sleeping, he could do with a nap as well, Ron settled down on the floor his shoulder against the bed, resting his head on the bed next to Harry Ron closed his eyes and slept peacefully, happy in the knowledge that his best friend was going to be just fine.

Harry woke to a weight stretching between his shoulders over the top of his chest, with the heaviest part on his left shoulder, warmth accompanied it the entire left side of his body. On the right side he felt a dip in the mattress as if someone was leaning against it. _What_ Harry thought to himself as he cracked his eyes open, _Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, The Granger's, Professor Lupin_, the events of the night before came back to him as he saw the blur of Hermione's hair on his shoulder and Ron's next to his hip. "Hermione, Ron, water," he croaked out loud.

"Hmm, Harry, go back to sleep," Ron mumbled in half asleep, "WHAT, Harry, what was it you needed?" Ron jumped up has came awake.

"Water," Harry croaked again, turning his head toward his best friend, green eyes shining.

"Just let me wake Mione so she'll move so that you can sit up," Ron laughed as he stood and reached across Harry to shake Hermione awake. "Come on Mione, wake up so Harry can move."

"I don't wanna," Hermione mumbled as she burrowed her face into Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Mione, you need to wake-up so that Harry can move," Ron insistedly shook her shoulder again. "Come on Mione wake-up"

Harry half smiled, "Usually it's the other way around, we're trying to get you to wake up, never had to fight Hermione to get her awake before," he whispered. "Go on, go get me some water, I'll wake her up by the time you get back."

"Are you sure Mate, you ought to save your strength," Ron sighed as he brought his hand back to his side and turned to the door slowly.

"Yeah, go on, get me some water before I die of thirst. Oh, Ron, how many days have I been asleep this time?" Harry chuckled.

"You really want to know?" Ron questioned skeptically pausing at the door.

"Yeah, How long was I asleep this time, I don't really hurt any more, I'm just kinda tired, you know like when you wake up after being asleep for a really long time."

"It was just overnight, Madame Pomphrey must of put some healing potion in with the pain relief potion. Now shut up so I can go get you your water. Oh, do you want me to get you some breakfast from Mum or Mrs. Granger?"

"Oh, so who is it this time asking the questions? Huh. But, some breakfast would be nice," Harry chuckled as his redheaded best friend went out the door.

"Mum, did Madame Pomphrey say anything about what Harry could have to eat now?" Ron asked as he stumbled down the stairs of Hermione's house.

"Well, I'm not your Mum exactly, but Madame Pomphrey did say that Harry could eat anything he wanted now, as long as he drank at least one glass of this juice with every meal until it's gone, apparently it has some kind of potion in it to help him get well faster," Dr. Granger laughed as the boy stumbled into the kitchen, "the other two still asleep?"

"No Sir, Harry is awake, he's trying to wake Hermione up, but she doesn't wanna wake up, just keeps trying to bury her face deeper and deeper into Harry's shoulder. It's really funny actually, usually it's me Hermione is trying to get to wake up." Ron laughed. "Well, since I came down to get Harry some water and some food I better get and then go back up and see if Harry has managed to wake Hermione up yet." 

"Well, I wish him luck on that, I know how stubborn my daughter can be when she wants something and it sounds like she wants to stay asleep or that she just wants to stay real close to Harry," Dr. Granger laughed again.

"You're probably right, and knowing her, she won't say anything to Harry about how much she likes him and he'll be oblivious to it, or realize it and just pretend he doesn't because he doesn't want her to get hurt, not realizing that he is hurting her more by ignoring any feelings he has for her beyond friend." Ron laughed. "Sometime those two really need some sense knocked into them, Hermione for all her brains can be very stupid sometimes and Harry, he his so busy protecting people from himself that he doesn't realize that it's hurting them. Some friends I have huh, and they say I'm the dense one."

"Well, I seem to remember Hermione writing a couple years ago that you wouldn't speak to Harry for something he had no control over," Dr. Granger arched his brow as he gathered some breakfast foods for the trio, Ron had the good sense to blush. "Now, go on get back up there with your friends I'm sure Harry will need to be rescued from Hermione's hug, I'll bring the food up in a minuet after I've warmed it up. Oh, here's the water that Harry asked for." Dr. Granger sent Ron on his way back up to Harry's room.

"Oh, Ron," Dr. Granger halted the boy at the door, "I really am happy to have all three of you here this year, I've always wanted to get to know you and Harry better and I miss my daughter dreadfully when she's gone."

"Thank you Sir," Ron turned back up the stairs blushing again at Dr. Granger's words.

Ron stopped outside the door to Harry's room and listened to the conversation, "Harry, are you feeling better than the last time you woke up? Do you think you'll be able to stay awake for a while this time?" Hermione asked her hazel eyes bright and a large smile on her face. Harry's eyes did look clearer and more awake than they had the last time he woke even if they were having problems focusing on anything.

"Yes," Harry managed to croak, moving as if to sit up on his own and turning his head to look for his glasses.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry I didn't even think, you would probably like to see wouldn't you? Here's your glasses," Hermione reached over him to the nightstand to snag his glasses before fitting them to his face and then reaching to help him up.

"Good, I hate it when you're hurt. The good news is that you never have to go back to the Dursley's, do you remember us telling you that?" Hermione gushed, then sighed. "Harry, I have something I have to tell you, I really like you, and not as a brother like I like Ron. Harry I think I may even love you, all I know is that when I see you hurt like you were my heart about stops, and nothing else matters but you being o.k. I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said anything." Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, don't worry, I feel a lot better just a little weak, as to you liking me like that I really had no idea, I don't really know what to say but I am, well, I may like you like that, I know it's different than I liked Cho but it's not the sister feeling that I have for Ginny either, can you give me a little time to figure out my feelings, what ever they are I don't want you getting hurt." Harry sighed reaching up and framing her face with his hand. "Right now I'm kinda numb inside, what with what happened a the department of mysteries and at the Dursley's."

"Harry you fool, you like her just the same way that she likes you, your jut scared where's you Gryffindor courage huh mate?" Ron had had enough with listening to the conversation from outside the door and burst into the room. "Your just scared that your feelings for her will make her a target for Vol-Vol, oh, You Know Who, and you don't want her getting hurt, well newsflash Harry she's already a target, she is one on the smartest witches in the history of Hogwarts and she's muggleborn, being with you won't make her any more of a target than she already is, and frankly, I want to spend a bunch of time with my best friends as they pine for each other, I have better things to do like snogging my own girlfriend which would be easier if you two had you own snogging partners you know each other," Ron's tirade was cut short with a knock at the door.

"I understand there are some hungry teenagers in this room," Dr. Granger came in with a try full of food. "Harry, did Ron give you your water or did he just start lecturing you two, and do you know what magic it was that switched Ron and Hermione's personalities?" all the rooms occupants started laughing with that line, as Dr. Granger put the tray down across Harry's lap, "now enjoy it kids, I'll see you later."

Well, there is a new installment, go ahead and tell me what you think should I have left it discontinued? Review and let me know, I promise that I will be going over the previous chapters and updating them to fit with cannon if you tell me I should go on.


End file.
